


Fuck you, Popsicle

by RazetheAxolotl



Category: LGBT Youtubers
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazetheAxolotl/pseuds/RazetheAxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylie eats a Popsicle. Tyler gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction, based on real people who have no affiliation with this work. I do not have permission from Wylie Phenix or Tyler Ringhand to use their likeness, but I hope they will be all right with it (and I hope they enjoy it). I am making no money off of this. Please enjoy! Oh, and go watch their videos and subscribe, obviously, because they are the shit. xEmilytheAxolotl/RazetheAxolotl

_Fuck you, Popsicle._

 

His lips are stained green, slick with sugar and spit, and those tattooed fingers of his are sticky, wrapped around the thin strip of wood as it moves forward and back. Every now and then the icy treat hits the inside of his cheek, pushing against it, then he sucks and pulls it out with a loud slurp and it’s fucking obscene. He doesn’t know what he’s doing to me.

 

He’s enthralled with some Disney movie, which makes the whole thing even worse. I feel like the most evil pervert in the world, getting hard while he hums along to a crab singing about how life is better _down where it’s wetter_ , moving that thing in and out of his mouth and really, fuck this shit.

 

“Hey Wylie,” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

He turns to me with his eyebrows raised, his lips circled around that damn Popsicle, his cheeks hollow and casting shadows. I don’t say anything and he pops it out but keeps holding it up to his mouth like a fucking porn star and I can’t help but grin because he has no idea how gorgeous he is.

 

“What?”

 

His voice has a hint of a challenge in it now. I’ve interrupted one of his favorite movies and all I can do is smile like an idiot.

 

“Nothin’. Just… I’m getting a little jealous over here.”

 

His eyebrows draw together and he looks confused. He bites into the Popsicle and rolls the ice around in his mouth, but then he spots me tracking the way his lips shine in the dark. His eyes lose that haze that comes from staring at a television screen and suddenly they are sharp and I know he’s caught me.

 

“Of what?” he asks, but his mouth is curving at the edges and his eyes are softening, and he knows exactly what I’m jealous of.

 

I reach out and prod a finger into his side, just to watch him squirm. “That fuckin’ Popsicle, that’s what.”

 

He laughs and scoots a little further away from me, his eyes back on the screen but I can tell he’s not really watching any more. His body is no longer slouched against the front of the couch but upright, and his legs, once relaxed and splayed out on the rug, pull up into his chest. I move over against him and throw my arm around the back of his shoulders and he’s smiling now, but still watching the screen with a determined look on his face that says ‘ _Try harder’_. He brings the Popsicle up to his lips before sticking out his tongue and licking the rounded tip.

 

_God Damn_.

 

I shove my chin into the crook of his neck and blow hard against his skin and he jerks away with a disbelieving “ _Tyler!_ ” which I can never get enough of. The Popsicle breaks and falls onto his (my) shirt, and I’m laughing in his ear now, feeling a rush of triumph as he stares down at the icy mess.

 

“I win,” I crow into his ear.  

 

He shoots me a fake glare and scoops the whole popsicle into his hand and slurps it all in one go, then turns to me while he chews, his eyes hooded and considering. His lips are dark green around the seams and I see a trickle of spit at the corner of his mouth. That’s it. I lunge forward and press my lips to his, and they’re cold and soft. He kisses back and I push my tongue into his mouth and groan because it’s cold in here too, and I wonder what it would feel like around my dick.

 

As if he senses my thoughts, he pulls back with a lip-smack and his hand reaches for the edge of my sweatpants. I don’t need to be asked twice. I lift my ass up off the floor and yank the pants off, and Wylie wraps his sticky hand around my dick before leaning down and before I can even say “thank god” or whoever the fuck, he’s sucking me.

 

My head falls back against the couch and my eyes are shut tight while my fingers dig into the carpet. I want to grab his hair but I feel like this is a gift and I don’t want to be greedy right now. His mouth moves up and down as he takes me deeper and I hazily think that I was right, it is cold, but it feels fucking amazing and I can hear him sucking and the only thing that would make this better would be if I could watch his lips stretching around my dick. I think I’m cursing and my hips are starting to buck up against him but he doesn’t seem to mind. His mouth is getting warmer by the second, and I can’t help but reach my hand up and rub at the back of his neck because I want him to know that I like what he’s doing. His mouth slides up off of me and his tongue comes out, and I do grab his hair now because his tongue is long and pointed and he’s swirling it around the tip of my dick and I can see his eyes looking up at me through his lashes and _fuckfuckfuckfuck._

I may have lasted longer under different circumstances, but I’ve been half-hard for him almost all night. I clench my fingers in his hair before I cum and he knew it was going to happen because he swallows me down just in time, and I hear him moan just a little and I swear I cum again.

 

He pulls off of me when he’s gotten it all and he wipes at his mouth a bit, but I don’t mind. His lips are swollen and I reach out my hand and wrap it around the back of his neck before pulling him into a kiss. I lick at his lips and taste myself mixed with leftover sugar and I smile against his mouth. He pulls away and he’s grinning at me, his eyes dancing, but his shoulders are hunched up around his ears the way they do when he’s shy.

 

“So… my turn?”

 

It amazes me that he would even ask.

 

As if I would deny him anything.

 

I, Tyler Ringhand, will never let this boy go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you want any more stories! I don’t know if Wylie and Tyler will ever read this, but if they do, I hope they enjoy it too. You guys are the best and I haven’t written anything in a long time… you guys inspire me! Keep doing what you’re doing. Peace. xEmilytheAxolotl
> 
> Wylie’s Channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNVoXEtFpnn7i1CKzbnmlUw
> 
> Tyler’s Channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXKNZgFPCf1d57Cybtx2azA


End file.
